why you shouldn't breed night fury's
by emoeyes713
Summary: self explanatory in chapter three. rated M for chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

It started on a cloudy day on berk, toothless was on edge, something was bugging him. Hiccup well notice wile they where flying, looking for some sheep that got out of the pens.

"what wrong with toothless, it seems like he is scared of something. could it be a lightning storm?" asked Fish-legs, riding his dragon meat-lug, looking out at the horizon trying to see lightning.

"no. hes' been like this since last night."

"could it be another whispering death? or something like that?" asked Astrid riding storm-fly.

"maybe we should ask Gothi?" said Fish-legs being sarcastic.

"maybe we should. come on toothless lets go see the shaman." said hiccup having toothless turn fly to the village.

later at Gothi's place, with Gobber to help them understand her pictures. toothless was staying close to hiccup practically because he knew he couldn't do anything if she took some scales again.

"Gothi could you help me out toothless has been like this since last night and i've tried to calm him down but nothings working, not even dragon nip."

Gothi raised out her hand to the black dragon. toothless lowerd his head. she touched his head he twitched but was calm again after a second. she then walked her way around the dragon, not letting her touch leave him. then she let go when she came back to his head. the she opened his mouth, she could smell his breath. she finally looked at his eyes, they where an extremely white-ish green. she then draws something in the sand for gobber to translate.

"She says 'its his first time coming up'."

she draws something else.

"that you need to have toothless be at the highest point of berk and wait for a- bat with a missing eye?"

Gothi hits Gobber.

"oh. a female night fury. Stoick is not going to like this. it looks like it's toothless' first mating season."

hiccups face was just red. he walked home with toothless at his side. once he was home he unhooked up toothless' satle and the gear for his tail. then gave toothless his gear so he could fly alone. toothless gave hiccup a bump with his head to hiccups torso.

"go on buddy it's your night. go enjoy your self."

toothless looked at his friend nervously before flying out. now hiccup was alone, his dad was gone for a couple of days so he was home alone for the night. he then made dinner for himself, and added more to the book of dragons. he walked up to his room to go to sleep, but there was something in his bed. he removed the covers and, there was Astrid, sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i will be referencing to the books a little, dragons talk to dragons.

* * *

Toothless had flown to the highest point of berk, he was nerves, he knew what he was going to do, it was a first for him. he had always thought himself a worrier not a lover, other dragons stay calm about this so why couldn't he. he head something land near him, another night fury.

her scales where brown compared to him, her body smaller, eyes softer, she seemed shy. he walk up close to her and smelled her head as she did the same, they walked in circles of each other. she saw scars on his body, then she saw his tail, there was a gold ring on it, and something fake. she looked at it and found that his tail was damaged and had a fake part on it, she was confused. the rest of him smelled weird, he smelled like human, not a normal dragon smell, he came up close and gave her a lick on the four head. she liked it, she did the same. he brushed his head down her neck, and she did the same. she liked his touch, better than the last night fury that tried to force her to mate.

"i like you, your different than others." she told toothless. he smiled without his teeth, she giggled at the silly night fury.

he bumbled her with his nose, and told her "i like you to, and I'm a little scared. I've never mated before. could you please help me?"

"its your first time? well i guess this will be interesting considering its mine as well." she said licking toothless on the side of his head.

"um i hope you don't mined me asking, but what happened to your tail?" she asked jesting to his tail.

"i was shot down at night, my tail snagged on a tree. i was eventually trapped in a cove. until a human fixed my tail with a fake part. i can fly again but it..." he trailed off, thinking she might not like him.

"your a lucky dragon. say do you know a place a little more... enjoyable?" she asked looking up seeing spots where stars disappear for a second then reappear.

"yea, i know a spot that you would me going crazy in." toothless joked as they walked down the mountain.

* * *

hiccup found someone in his bed, specifically Astrid. he light touched her shoulder and she woke up. she looked at him with a half smile, almost evil. hiccup was scared for a second, she only smiles like that when he was going to get hurt. he was right, sort of. she tackled him to the ground and started to kiss him repeatedly. he was shocked at first but decided to go with the flow. her kisses tickles as they whet down his neck. next she pulled off his tunic and ripped off his belt. "looks like riding dragons did give you some muscles, your lightly toned, i like it." Astrid said admiring his body.

"whats going on Astrid?" hiccup asked knowing what was happening but not knowing why.

"well I've been trying to find time when you where alone. not that easy when your dragon stays in the same room as you, or your father is the village chief. don't you remember what two weeks ago was?" she said looking at his body again.

"no." hiccup said stupidly.

"the day you made me cry for you, the day you slayed your first dragon, the same day you became my only love."

"that was a year ago. sorry Astrid i forgot." said hiccup blushing at Astrid.

Astrid kissed him a gain but this time she got hold of his shorts and tugged on them revealing his member. "going commando i see."

hiccup found his straight and rolled them both over to where he was on top. he then whispered into her ear and said "it's not fair that your the only one who gets to keep their close on." then he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slid it off carefully. then he took of her chain mail skirt, wile looking only into Astrid eyes. once she was naked with him then he looked at her body. her body was even nicer than he thought without her armor on. she raised up her head and kissed him. she then rolled them over to where she was back on top.

"you can't let your gard down. not even when we're-" Astrid stopped when she heard the front door open.

"hey hiccup. it's me Fish-legs." said there friend walking into the house unsuspecting of the two being up stares. both hiccup and Astrid first thought when they heard Fish-legs voice was 'FUCK'.

"i got the new info for the change wings. hey are you here? i guess i will just put theses in hiccups room." said fish-legs now climbing the stares.

Astrid and hiccup both jumped to the bed, and Astrid reached for her hair tie, she pulled it out to release her hair. "don't say my name we going to have some pretend sex." she whisper covering herself and hiccup in the blanket, their crotches touching Astrid started to move her hips up and down. she let her hair cover her face. it was pleasurable for hiccup when his shaft rubbed against her entrance. Fish-legs got to the top of the stares.

* * *

"oh my GOD!" yelled the female night fury, as she was now rolling in a field of dragon nip. the smell and feel was intoxicating, she loved this place she was really wanting the dragon she was with. she didn't care that part of his tail was fake, she wanted him.

"i take it, you like it?" toothless asked wile she was rolling around and enjoying herself.

"come here and i'll show you how much i like it." toothless was used to the smell of dragon nip, because everyone on berk had started to carry it and he got used to the smell and he also used to the feel. for him, it took a wile before a handful would work on him, but here in this field he was loosing control by the second. he was now inches from his mate, she stopped rolling around and looked into his eyes with a watery look in her eyes.

"whats wrong?" toothless asked feeling concerned.

"it's going to hurt isn't is?"

"supposedly, only first time. i don't want to hurt you but this will be only for a second." toothless said comforting her with a hug with his right wing.

she smiled lightly and rolled over to her side "please be gentle. I'm not as tough as you." she said now lying on her back, spreading her hind legs. toothless felt his member under his sheath growing. he wasn't completely ready, he decided to try something he saw some humans do once. he smelled her entrance and started to lick at her entrance, and from the sounds she made from when he stuck his tong in. he decided he was doing something right, he licked her folds, he continued until his shaft came out of his sheath at its fullest.

"pl- please." she was begging him to start.

toothless crawled up to her. their eyes locked as he positioned himself at her entrance. he placed the tip of his shaft in her entrance, then slowly pushed until he felt a barrier. "it's going to hurt for a second alright." he told her not braking eye contact, he trusted as her eyes watered. toothless licked her tears away. once her blood poured on him. he could not resist himself he started to pump faster and faster, in and out, his instinks where getting more and more powerful. her eyes' closed as she growled in pleasure, toothless vision was going bury, he felt something in his thought. his muscles where becoming harder to move. he roared as he came, and so did she, plasma busted from their mouths and made fireworks in the sky scaring away other night fury's from the island.

* * *

"i don't think Fish-legs will be looking at us with a strait face for a wile, or a year." said hiccup with Astrid sitting next to him. she was kissing his shoulder after they scared Fish-legs out of the house. there was an awkwardness with hiccup, but Astrid really wanted him at that moment. that's a reason she loved him he was always trying to do what he could for the better of everyone, and everything. he never liked to do something wrong, it would bother him.

"you can apologize later, i need you to help me hero." astrid said rubbing hiccups shaft to help him stiffen again.

"your a bad girl Astrid." Hiccup moaned. Astrid then climbed on top of him, as she positioned his hardened shaft at her entrance. she lets him enter her as she rides him down his shaft breaking her own hymen. a single tear rolled down Astrid's face, wile hiccup kissed it away. after a moment she started to move her body, hiccup pulled her close to him wile she kept moveing, he joined in the movement. hiccup started to growl with pleasure, something Astrid did not expect. before she could say anything hiccup kissed her, and rolled them over and thrusted herder, hitting her special spot. his shaft felt as if it was going to explode and Astrid pulled away from the kiss to moan out loudly, "you can- ah! cum-ha. inside." Astrid said wile holding back her moans. hiccup thrusted as fast as he could until he felt Astrid come, then he came. the two where tired from their actions, they cuddled together before falling asleep.

"hey Astrid, I'm sorry i forgot what two weeks ago was. i love you."

"i lied it's tomorrow, but i love you too."

hiccup laughed a little, he should have realized something like this would have happened with Astrid. he looked out his skylight, and thought to himself as he saw an explosion of collars dance in the night sky. '_good night buddy. I'm glad you had a good time also.' _hiccup thought to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took me a wile. hope you like it. chapter three will be last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

it had been three days since toothless had left for mating. hiccups was getting worried about him. his father returned and lectured hiccups about letting his dragon loose on berk.

"dad, berk only has one night fury. don't you think it's right for toothless to be happy and have a mate once in a wile." hiccup argued with his father.

"listen i cant have exploding eggs every were and then have to deal with a series of difficult baby dragons." Stoick said trying to figure out how to handle the news."ok your responsible for the hatching, and anything they damage."

"i'll start making everything out of metal no- hey it's toothless." hiccup said rushing to his best friend. he gave his dragon a hug to its head. he noticed something hiding in the trees. " is this your new friend, lets go say hi." said toothless feeling enthusiastic. toothless followed but stopped hiccup before he got to close. toothless looked at his mate and nodded for her to come close. she took her time but slowly walked her way to hiccup.

"wow your pretty. toothless your a lucky dragon." said hiccup looking at the brownish black dragon. saw that she was hiding something. it was three tiny black dragons, no bigger than a hamster. they where shy and looking at hiccup with curiosity. "looks like Night fury dragons bread faster than normal don't they." hiccup said as one approached him. the female night fury walked up to hiccup, and nodded towards him. hiccup gently put his hand out and waited for her to respond. she put her head under his hand.

hiccup smiled as the three infant dragons intimated their mother. "this will be a long time before they are trained arn't they?" hiccup said to his dragon. toothless smiled as his new mate giggled at his smile.

* * *

(hiccups notes)

it has now been one week since we gained the new night furry hatching. the three children are now half the size of their parents and already flying. it has not been easy. the mother is now Astrid second dragon, but she stays with toothless at all times.

apparently once a night fury mates, its for life, much like my relationship with Astrid now. pregnant on the first time. she has both tried to kill me and fish-legs for blabbing to all of berk about my relationship with her.

night fury's are very difficult to train, one they need constant supervision, second a shield when they figure out how to plasma blast, and third lots of patience when they berk everything around them when they are teething. they have little to no control over their retractable teeth, their scails shed daily, and they have little to no stamina for flight due to the short time they have existed.

due to the fact all three are male they constantly wrestle each other, good exercise and great way to learn how to fight... i guest? they do appear to be more intelligent than most dragons, due to their reaction test fish-legs thought of. there is this paper box thing with dragon nip. now if it is stupid as a rock, then it smells it and its limbs go numb, but if it stands up and examines it then it is intelligent. all three tested intelligent. i will report back again in a week to write about their development.

... it is the end of week two of the new night furrys. the younger dragons all have become picky about their meals, and now they can fly for longer durations of time. toothless and his mate still spend every second with each other. in this week our training arena has become about ten feet deeper and about another fifteen feet wider. these dragons love the people of berk but they are very difficult to control. how ever we have updated the book of dragons on night furys. now we have a small population of them, because of the younger ones roaring we now have more night furys appearing on berk. the whole island is getting ready to train these dragons. even little kids are getting on the back of the night furys and riding them. in genrel night fury are only violent during the youth years. once they are fully grown they become quite genial unless provoked, then they all get defensive. we have also proven all night furys see with sound, and that is how they can navigate at night.

i was finally bold enough to talk to Astrid in all the chaos of the new night fury revolution. i bravely and stupidly asked her to marry me... well she said yes but after she tried to stab me with a sword and knife.

gobber told me once things have settled on berk with all the new dragons he was going to start making a statue of me and toothless for bork week.

anyways i need to start moveing on with my life im going to be a father in several months and a husband in less. i thought about giving the dragon training academy to fish-legs for a wile, but he would only be a good beginning teacher. someone to help the little kids start up and get remedial skills. i will never give it to the twins, or snotloud. god no on gobber that was a bad idea letting him help us for a wile. no on my father, him and tournadow barley get along. Astrid going to be taking care of our kid so that leaves me...this will be the biggest pain i my one footed body.

i will accept me job as the future chief of berk, the head of the dragon training academy, and my role as father of the future chief of berk. i wont be alone, i will have help in the academy, and i will have Astrid to be my voice of reason, but most important i will have my child to to help motivate me to the future of tomorrow so that we may have a perfect future in peace with all dragons.

* * *

A/N:please review.


	4. Chapter 4

sequil is made it is titled 'the second red death'


End file.
